Hitman: Damnation
'''Hitman: Damnation '''is the sequel to Hitman 2: Contracts, itself a sequel to Hitman: Silent Assassin. Plot At a Baltimore amusement park, a Ferris wheel accident leaves several people dead. The grieving father of one of the victims, enraged that the park owner has been cleared of all charges, calls the International Contract Agency (ICA) and orders a hit. The Agency chooses their best agent, 47, for the case. Joseph 'Swing King' Clarence, hoping to stave off bankruptcy, has lent the use of the abandoned park to cocaine dealer Scoop and his gang. In the process of making his way to Clarence, 47 liquidates Scoop and most of his gang. At the request of the client, 47 gives Clarence a photograph of the deceased boy before killing him. Following the mission, a string of clients in the States ring up the Agency, looking for the services of the legendary assassin. In the present day, Rick Henderson arrives at the home of former FBI director Alexander Leleand Cayne for an interview arranged by Cayne. However, Henderson has been brought under false pretenses; the invterview is really for Cayne to discuss 47's history over the past year. 47 is sent to Chile to kill Don Fernando Delgado, a former colonel who now runs a cocaine factory beneath his vineyard. 47 is requested to make the killing look a drug-related hit, so he must also murder Delgado's son, who is making a deal with 80's action star Rex Stanton. After killing both Fernando and Manuel Delgado, 47 escapes in the Don's seaplane. He then goes to Paris to kill a famous opera tenor, Phillippe Berceuse, and American ambassador Richard Delahunt. The two are lovers and are involved in a child prostitution ring. 47 infiltrates the opera house, where Berceuse is rehearsing and Delahunt is watching, and kills them both, dissolving their organization. Agent 47 is captured while undercover at the Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center, a clinic controversial for it's refusal to let patients go without them being absolutely sober. Smith was on the trail of a mafioso when he was captured. 47 must infiltrate the clinic, recue Smith, and get a photo from him with which he will identify the intender target. However, after doing so he receives a call from Diana informing him that two other mafiosos are residing at the clinic and for optional additional payment he can eliminate them. 47 identifies his three targets as Carmine DeSalvo, Rudy Menzana and Lorenzo Lombardo. He smuggles Smith out by faking his death after killing his targets. 47 arrives at a San Diego suburb to crash a birthday party being held at the safehouse home of Vinnie 'Slugger' Sinistra, who is testifying against the mob. 47 must also retrieve some damaging evidence, a microfilm which Sinistra keeps in a necklace his unfaithful wife wears. 47 kills Sinistra and steals the microfilm. On Mardi Gras in New Orleans, the American Secretary of the Interior, Jimmy Cilley, has been targeted for assassination by an unknown rival of the Agency. 47 must save Cilley by killing the three would-be hitmen; Raymond Kulinsky, his wife Angelina Mason, and their boss, albino clone Mark Purayah II. 47 must also intercept the payment briefcase, which is full of diamonds. Senator Bingham is being blackmailed by Lorne de Havilland, a porn tycoon who has a video of the senator's son Chad having sex with a girl and then getting too rought; killing her. Bingham needs Havilland gone, as well as his own son, who constantly puts Bignham's career in jeopardy. 47 gains access to a Christmas party at Havilland's mountain resort, which Chad is also attending. However, 47 must keep on his toes as another rival assassin is out to kill him. After killing Havilland, Bingham and retrieving the incriminating tape, 47 finds himself on a Mississippi cruise with orders to kill the perverted captain, Skip Muldoon, and his enforcers, the Gator Gang. Once he has dismantled their drug-running operation, 47 must also steal the explicit photographs of Skip and his niece from the safe in his quarters. The same client then sends 47 to the wedding of Skip's niece, Margeaux LeBlanc, to his son Buddy Muldoon, with orders to kill Muldoon and Margeaux's father, Pappy LeBlanc. However, his has explicit orders not to harm the bride. 47 soon realises that Margeaux herself called in the assassinations, allowing her take over Pappy's cartel, take on all of Buddy's finances, and destroy the record of her and Skip's sexual tryst. 47 then winds up in Las Vegas on a mission to foil a three-way deal involving white supermacist Hendrick Schmutz, scientist Tariq Abdul Lateef and Sheikh Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa. Schmutz is trying to sell stolen DNA material to the Sheikh and Lateef is bringing the payment in the form of blood diamonds. Meanwhile, agents of the rival blood money business, known as Puissance Treize, has been systematically killing members of the Agency. Diana informs 47 that she has decided to put an end to the Agency; this is 47's last assignment. He is to attend the costume Heaven and Hell party at a club in Vegas. The target is former Romanian circus performer Vaana Ketlyn and her corrupt CIA contact Anthony Martinez. However, their also two enemy killers present at the party, with orders to eliminate 47. 47 identifies one of them as the singer, Eve, who he kills. 47 then encounters the masked bartender, who reveals that he is the remaining assassin, Maynard John. He tells 47 to meet him in a storage room, where he challenges 47 to a duel. However 47 prevails and executes John. 47 steals a van and flees the party. Suddenly, Agent Smith appears in the back. Smith informs 47 of the Puissance Treize's plan to murder the President of the United States of America, Tom Stewart. They have sent their best assassin, Mark Parchezzi III, to do the deed. 47 realises that he must stop them. He also learns that the Puissance Treize is working with Vice President Daniel Morris, who plans to have the President killed so that he can take over. 47 successfully infiltrates the White House and kills Morris, but Parchezzi confronts him in the Oval Office and blows it up. 47 chases Parchezzi through the building and finally kills him outside. At his hideout, 47 is visited by Diana. She proposes an idea to help them escape from the Puissance Treize, but he is unsure of it. Suddenly, she injects him with a poison syringe. As 47 collapses, he is surrounded by agents of the Puissance Treize, and she is inducted as a member by its founder; Alexander Leland Cayne. Back in the present, the truth is revealed; Cayne was the true operator and mastermind of the shadowy government agency 'Alpha Xerox' which controlled the Puissance Treize. He and Henderson are escorted by his bodyguards to 47's funeral. Diana appears and places 47's customized Silverballers on his chest and applies lipstick before kissing him goodbye. It soon becomes clear that the poison she injected him with was in fact a death serum that he had administered to Agent Smith and then lipstick contained the antidote. Before he can descend into the crematorium, 47 wakes up and murders all of the present agents and Cayne's bodyguards as well as the priest, Henderson and finally Cayne himself. Diana uses the Puissance Treize's assets to reopen the Agency, but when she receives another call, she sadly tells the client that 47 cannot be used for the mission as the Agency has lost track of him. Meanwhile, 47 is shown arriving in Sicily. Cast Ron Perlman - Agent 47 Kyra Sedgwick - Diana Burnwood Steve Blum - Agent Smith James Woods - Alexander Leland Cayne Christopher Daniel Barnes - Rick Henderson Brent Spiner - Mark Parchezzi III Mark Rolston - US Vice President Daniel Morris Alec Baldwin - US President Tom Stewart Michael Ironside - Mark Purayah II Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games